Arctic Jasper
by The Lone Sheriff
Summary: Arctic Jasper, a city of workers in the middle of Antarctica, all is well until Humphrey arrives and the trouble starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been busy for me, but anyway new story, hope you enjoy!**

**Also, chapter 8 for The Lone Soldier will be delayed as I will be working on this story for a few chapters before switching back and one more thing. After seeing the many mistakes in The Lone Soldier I, once finished with it, I will go back and edit the entire thing to take care of issues with it. Anyway, New Story, Hope you enjoy!**

**7:37 PM, Northern Star Airship, Somewhere in Antarctica**

The dual propellers, whirled as the Airship cut through the dark snowy sky. A medium sized group of wolves sat in the rows of seats in silence, some of them looking out the portholes, watching the snow blow by.

Humphrey's P.O.V

My duffel bag was in my lap, I had only brought thick jeans and several T-shirts, as well as a heavy jacket to deal with the cold while I'm out here. I've been on this stupid airship for three hours since we took off from the carrier ship to get to this wasteland, but deep down I know it will all be worth it. The money I'll get will be enough to send home to my family to take care of their financial needs, and besides, it'll only be for four weeks so for now I'd better get some shut eye. My eyelids were slowly closing until I felt something poke me on my left shoulder.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?"

I opened my eyes and looked over to see a grey furred wolf sitting next to me. He had a heavy black jacket on, with a white thermal shirt underneath and also had thick a pair green snow pants with brown work boots.

"Well?" He said.

"Oh uh, I'm working as a mechanical engineer, I'll be out here for four weeks, what about you?" I said while twisting my neck a little to wear off my sleepiness.

"I'm an oil engineer; I'll be working in the oilfields and I'll be meeting up with my brother, Tom, but wait…..mechanical engineer? He asked.

"Yeah, um, I'll be working up in Omega, why?" I said.

"Nothing, we just don't get many 'mech' engineers up here very often, usually its miners, industrialists, electrical engineers, and oil engineers like me. So what's your name?" He asked

"Humphrey, you?" I said.

"Frank." He said putting out a paw.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his paw before shuffling around a bit.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day, and I'm eager to get off this stupid thing." I said sleepily.

"Don't worry," He said tapping my shoulder. "we'll be there in about an hour."

I nodded and was about to close my eyes again when something caught my eye about two rows diagonally ahead of me.

"Hey," I whispered to him. "Who are those guys?" I said pointing to four wolves in uniform, armed with guns.

He turned his head to where I was pointing and squinted a little before answering.

"Beats me, but I think they're soldiers, by the look of the uniforms." Frank replied.

"Soldiers? Up here? Why would they be needing soldiers up here? I thought you said its usually miners, industrialists, electrical engineers, and oil engineers that come up here?"

"That's what I thought." Frank said as I watched some of the soldiers check their guns before shrugging it off and going back to sleep.

**One Hour Later,**

I was sleeping soundly to the hum of the engines when suddenly the Airship intercom turned on.

_"Attention, Attention all passengers, we will be landing shortly."_ The voice over the intercom said before turning back off and I let out a quiet yawn. "Finally!" I thought to myself.

Next to me, Frank was stretching in his seat, while I decided to look out the porthole to my right side. The only thing I could see was snow quickly grazing the window and blowing past and the dark sky just past it, but otherwise it was a complete whiteout, I couldn't see a single thing. **(Wrong, that's Ice the Lone Wolf in a blizzard)**

The Airship rocked a little and I could feel we were ascending downward. Out the window the snow let up a little bit and I could make out on the ground spotlights as well as runway lamps growing closer and closer to the ground. Shortly afterwards there was a thud sound and the Airship shook for a few seconds before stopping. Very suddenly the intercom came back on._ "Attention, all passengers, we have now landed at our destination, please gather all personal gear with you as you leave and thank you for flying with us today." _ The voice over the intercom said before switching off as we started to gather up our stuff.

Me and Frank had our duffel bags over our shoulders as we walked down the aisle way past the group of soldiers who glared at us before going back to pick up their stuff. As we neared the open metal hatch, we felt a geyser of arctic air smash into our faces, making me shiver a tiny bit. We stepped down the metal stairs to a blanket of snow that covered the ground; I could very well feel the coldness through my boots which immediately told me this was going to suck for the next four weeks. We were trudging through the snow, as wolves wearing yellow vests past us and were heading towards the Airship to prep it. Just ahead of us was a large grey building with oil drums lying about, as well as wooden crates marked with serial numbers and 'FRAGILE' stamps. Several yards away from the building was a very large satellite dish that was probably used for communications, and relaying transmissions.

Not too far away was a large open metal door and as we stepped in, there were wolves walking past us and people coming in and out. On a metal table was a radio, with the DJ giving out weather reports for later on. We walked over to a counter where a black furred wolf wearing an orange safety vest was seated looked up at us.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The black furred wolf said.

"Hi uh, were here to head on up to central." Frank said.

"Alright then, may I see your credentials?" The wolf behind the counter said and me and Frank reached into our pockets and pulled out our worker ID cards and handed them to the wolf behind the counter.

"Thank you. This will take a couple minutes so you should sit down and relax." The wolf said and me and Frank walked over to the metal table and sat down, shaking our heads sleepily until suddenly something over the radio caught our attention.

_"In other news, several more wolves have gone missing today, while out near Omega on the way back from the oil fields. Reports show no evidence of any remains of these missing wolves, if you have seen them, please report it to a Central Official. That's all for tonight folks so stay toasty Jasper. *Static* Static*_

"Holy shit…" Frank said as he stared at the radio speaker.

**Author's Note: So, Humphrey and his new friend frank have reached the Antarctic but questions are starting to arise. Why were soldiers heading down to the Antarctic and why did those wolves go missing? Find out in the next chapter. **

**So how was it good, bad, please leave a review to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, first off for the Lone Soldier readers, sorry that was short, I just needed a good stopping point and there wouldn't be one for a quite awhile, but hopefully the next chapter for it will be longer and more interesting than that last one.

Anyway, quick recap, Humphrey arrives at the Airship Station with his new friend Frank but it isn't long after they discover something is definitely wrong.

"Holy shit…" Frank said as he stared at the radio speaker when someone off to the side said something.

"Hey man don't worry, it's just the DJ trying to scare the newguys coming in. In fact, I remember when I came up here, the DJ announced that a serial killer was on the loose up here and some wolf that came with me on the way up got so scared we decided to prank him. Another guy had brought up a hockey mask and we borrowed a chainsaw from the oil fields and scared the shit out of him one night so bad he pissed himself!

Me and Frank simply gave each other a crazed look before we broke out laughing. Missing Wolves? Yeah right. That's so bullshit. Is that the best the radio DJ could come up with to try and scare the newguys coming in this month? That's so weak.

After about five to ten minutes of laughing we were called back over to the desk to receive our credentials for staying in Omega.

"Welcome to Riverton," The official said handing back our papers. "enjoy the next four weeks here." And with a nod we carried our duffel bags outside the front where a transport snow mobile was waiting with wolves stepping in.

As we got in me and frank sat down on the cold leather seats a light snowfall started to pick up with the wind outside. Not long after everyone boarded the transport snow mobile; I heard the engines come to life with a low rumble and we started moving off into the snowy blizzard.

**No P.O.V**

Shortly after, a few more transports left the Airship Station, leaving only one behind for the workers that ran the station.

Just outside the back of the station, between the Northern Star and the entranceway some workers were talking with the pilot while others were refueling the airship with oil so that they could take the few remaining wolves back to the carrier.

"So, do we have any more wolves coming up tonight or is that it?" One of the workers wearing a yellow vest asked while pulling down his black beanie over his head tighter for warmth.

"That should be it, unless those assholes on the carrier tell me at the last damn minute there will be more, which will most likely happen." The pilot said putting his paws in the pockets of his thick winter coat.

"Yeah, I remember last time, we were all about to head over to central to go grab a drink when AS SOON AS WE SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING THEY FREAKING SAID "oh hey, we almost forgot to tell you there is another crew heading over so keep things running up there until these rookies get taken care of" Another worker said in a mocking voice, imitating the radio operator on the airship carrier.

Everyone broke out into laughter when their joking was cut short when one of the workers refueling the airship started shouting for them over the frozen and icy wind. "Hey guys, I think this drums leaking!" And with that the group of workers and the pilot ran over to check out the scene.

"Yeah I think it's leaking too, but hold on…." A worker said shining his flashlight over the black oil drum. "isn't oil supposed to be slick? Not slimy?" He said touching the gooey, sticky clear stuff over the barrel.

"That's certainly not oil….wait a minute…..don't tell me you've been putting that shit in my ship's fuel tank?!" The Pilot said, growing agitated.

"No, no, don't worry, this is the only barrel that had this shit on it, I didn't put it into the fuel tank, I think…" The worker said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"You think?! What kind of answer is that?! I swear to god if you screwed my baby's engines, I'll kick your ass! Got it?!" The pilot said making a fist in the workers face.

"OK OK, don't worry! Jeez!" The worker answered back.

"NO don't you "Jeez" me! You're going to stay right here all night if need be and MAKE SURE it isn't in my baby's tank! The Pilot said more angrily.

"Fine," The worker said before he turned around and started trudging through the snow to get to the airship. "ball buster. Maybe I should piss in the tank and we'll see how good your "baby" runs now"

The worker had reached the side of the airship and started shining around his flashlight to find the fuel tank. Once he found it, he put his flashlight in his mouth as he took the tank cap off and peered inside. He shined the beam around the inside at the crude smelling oil when suddenly he thought he heard something behind him. He turned around shining the flashlight around, sending the beam of light into the small blizzard before turning back to finish checking the tank. With a final nod he started screwing the cap back on when he thought he could hear that noise again so he turned around, shining the beam around only to see nothing except the icy winds blowing snow around. He turned back towards the tank again to finish screwing it on when he felt something on his right shoulder.

"OK man, I said don't worry," The worker said, thinking it was the pissed off Pilot. "the fuel tank is fi-" The worker was cutoff when he saw it was indeed the pilot, but to discover….. he was missing his eyes.

The worker let out a small yell of panic, backing up into the side of the airship, watching as the Pilot's body fell into the snow and tainting the snow red, with blood directly from his eye sockets.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY HELP!" The worker yelled out in the direction of the station, but received no reply, only causing fear to well up inside him. He started to run away from the body, to get to the station, glancing back in the direction of the body before he tripped over something and fell on top of another worker with his mouth open, which contained the Pilots eyes. The worker let out another scream before scrambling to his feet and bolting inside the station but became more afraid when he heard an ear pitched scream that came from outside, so he quickly grabbed the steel door the handle and pulled it shut and locked it. His back slid down against the door and he could feel his heart beating rapidly in fear, afraid of what had happened to those wolves was about to happen to himself.

He staggered to get back up onto his feet and started walking only to slip and fall in a pool of warm blood only to be horrified at the sight of a body suspended from the hanging lamps above, letting blood drip down to the floor from various violent wounds. He let out another scream as he clambered, pulling himself up using the metal desk when his hand landed on something that immediately gave him hope that he would live this nightmare. He picked it up in his paws and saw it was a pair of keys…..keys to the transport, he could get out of here alive after all!

Very carefully and quietly, he walked over to the front door and begun to open it. The door squeaked very loudly and the worker seethed thinking he would alert whatever was out there, waiting to kill him. He only opened it a tad bit and peeked his head out, scanning around in the snowfall for anything suspicious or murderous, but the only thing the eye could see was a lamppost shining a yellow beam of light on the parked transport snow mobile waiting not even fifty feet away from where he was standing. But he quickly closed the door after he thought he heard something in the snowy blizzard outside the door and sank down to the ground, leaning against the cold metal door.

"I need to get out of here and warn the officials…." He thought. "but if I take a step outside….I might be greeted by whatever that thing is waiting for me….hell it could be right outside that door. Oh god, what do I do…I need to get out of here but I'll risk being killed by that bastard!" As though as the thing outside heard him say that it let out another horrifying screech that made him shutter and send chills up his spine.

"Wait a minute," He said. "What would Arnold Schwarzenegger do?! He would….he would…..he would….GET TO THE CHOPPER!" The worker yelled out and with that he jumped to his feet and slammed the door open and took off sprinting for the transport snow mobile in an attempt to make an escape. While he was running he quickly glanced around and couldn't see any sign that anything was ever out here, but then again it was snowing so the bastard could be just about anywhere, waiting, waiting to rip out his eyes like the Pilot…..wait why was he thinking this?! Arnold Schwarzenegger would never be afraid! In fact he might even hunt the little bastard down and eat it for breakfast if he had the chance! But then again, he didn't want to find it; he just wanted to make it out alive.

It was only seconds after that he reached the transport snow mobile and quickly ran around the side to get to the driver's door. He hurriedly opened up the door before jumping inside and closing the door behind him. As he sat there in the seat, he watched his unsteady breath crystallize in the cold air and he let out a crazy laugh as he was about to start up the transport snow mobile when he realized something. He didn't have the keys. So frantically he began checking all his pockets and even started looking around the inside of the glove box when he saw the keys lying in the snow just outside the driver's door. He must have dropped the keys when he was having his "Arnold Schwarzenegger moment". "Damn you Arnold." He muttered before he started carefully looking through the windows to see if the thing was out there or anywhere near him for that matter. There was nothing outside and the coast was clear so he very quietly reached down for the door handle and shifted, causing the door to open with a click and the door swung out, not making a single sound. He very carefully jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to pick up the keys before sprinting full force to get back into the transport snow mobile and slam the door shut. He put the keys into the ignition and started laughing hysterically…that is until he heard something shrieking from the passenger seat and this large black scorpion like object jumped upward and landed on his face, tearing it to shred with its razor sharp claws into his eyes, causing blood to squirt up against the windows and the steering wheel. The worker's body was shaking but after a few minutes his body made no movements, only to suffer the same fate as the other workers and the pilot.

Author's Note: Well it appears that something is killing out there and already has a group of victims. Is it the reason why those wolves went missing? And how long will it be until it crosses paths with Humphrey and his friend Frank? Read and Review to find out!


End file.
